Forum:Wiki Re-Write
Code Featured Clan Contents ( ) Clans/Unions: Amanecer Army of Saradomin EE Knight Mare Knights of the Abyss United Generation RuneScape Militia The Triumvirate W.G. See more clans here Articles: Activities Clan Clan Chat Clan Hiscores Free-to-play Pay-to-play RSB Ladder Rankings Unions See more articles here Featured Article Help To write a new article, just enter the title in the boxbelow. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? Find out more about the wiki on the About page. If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. Adding content Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Try to fix them if you can. Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! You can find a list of useful templates on templates page, some of which are documented on the [[Project:Templates|'templates' project page]].' Check out the Community Portal to discuss major wiki-related subjects. Wiki news 10 October 2010: Clan:United_Generation/Help was the 800th article on this wiki! 20 September 2010: The Excel has been sysopped and Zerouh has been b'crated by Soldier 1033. 21 August 2010: Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Administration was the 750th article on this wiki! 23 May 2010: Zerouh has been sysopped by Soldier 1033. What you can do to help This is a list of items that still need to be added to this wiki to help expand it: New images that are related to clans. (ex: Clan chat window) Userboxes saying things like: "This user's clan likes to play FoG" and things relating to that. (ex. Activities, duel arena, killing monsters, etc) New pages about Activities, Distractions and Diversions and Bosses in RuneScape. Remove "Red Links". (Adding needed pages) General Info. This is a list of the things that are allowed on the wiki: Personal images of your clan or you. (Limit to 15 for now.) A logo/banner for your clan can be uploaded on here. A template page for your signature is okay. (Please limit your sig to 2 pictures.) Monthly Poll ' If you wish to have your clan featured in clan news, please contact Zerouh, who is administering the news system. ' Featured Clan News [http://www.runescape.com ''RuneScape] is copyright 1999 to Jagex Ltd. The RuneScape Clans Wiki is in no way affiliated with Jagex. __NOEDITSECTION__ Changes New Clans have been listed, H2 css has been used instead of templates for increased speed, Featured Clan has been changed to a template, Code frame is now on HTML Table instead of Wiki table which should also add speed, and all boxes are now aligned in a more orderly fasion. Live example here Voting If you are in favor or opposition of this re-write please post so below. 14:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : What would be the effects of the changes? 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - I can't see a reason not to. 14:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Support - '''Great Job 09:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - '''Looks nice, well done. 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - Impressive! I like it. 23:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Support - I approve completely, well done. 00:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it's plain to see this topic has been fineshed, Applying update 00:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC)